Random Idea's for this anime
by sleepyhobo10
Summary: Yo! I don't own anything as far as show or characters unless it's an OC. Check it out if you want and see if you want to adopt the story. M just in case. I also have some stories in Love Hina, Kanamemo, and Percy Jackson


This is a Mio x Yui fanfic. Can't garentee the content's gonna try to make it as long as possible. This will take a different turn from my Yui and Azusa fic with Yui being a buisness owner. In this one she will be a teacher, as for where she'll teach... that should we obvious.

Hirasawa Industries, One of the biggest companies in Japan. Her father had built it up from nothing, that took 20 years of hard work. During his time as the owner of the company he had two daughter's, both we're exceedingly smart. He had his oldest daughter Yui sent to live with his releatives in America after she had started to talk so that she could learn the fundamentals of leading a company. She had not seen her family since she was 3 and missed them greatly. She graduated Collage at the age of 14, her father had asked her stay in America to look after his company there, she agreed since it was a request from her father, but only on the condition that she could pursue her dream. He knew she had a dream to be a teacher and reluctantly agreed.

As for his youngest Daughter Ui, Her mother wanted to keep her in Japan with them, She was currently starting her freshmen year at Sakuragoka High school and even though she was just as smart as her sister Yui, Japan didn't have a system to let those who excell skip grade's. She had planned to study abroad in America after high school, and grauate by the time she's 20. She didn't remember much about her sister since she was only 2 when Yui was sent to live in America and was really looking forward to seeing her again.

~This is where our story truely begins.~

We meet up with Yui who is standing in front of Sakuragoka High school.

'So this is the school I'll be teaching at from now on.'

Yui was excited that her father had let her follow her dream. She made her way through the hall's her destination the principal's office, the school was empty of student's since it was only 6am. She had been asked to show up early so that She could introduce Yui to the other teacher's. It took her a 10 minutes to find the office and as she strolled up too it she took a few ragged breaths to calm her self, she was just that excited. She knocked and opened the door with an 'Excuse me', and was greeted by an older women with auburn hair and brown eye's sismilar to Yui's.

"Ah, You must be Hirasawa-san, My name is Kana, Mizuho Kana." The women claimed as she stood from her seat and walked over to Yui.

"Yes, It's nice to meet you Ma'am." The burnette said and bowed to her new boss, then was led out of the room and down the hall.

"Don't be shocked by the teacher's reactions, It's not common to have someone so young as a teacher." Muzuho said in a polite tone as she glanced back at the girl.

"Don't worry, I ran a company for my father in America for a few year's, my age was hidden until I had to leave, They were certainly surprised to find out that the one in charge had started running the company at 14." Yui stated as they stopped in front of the teacher's office. The principal opened the door and walked in followed by Yui.

"Hello everyone, This is Hirasawa Yui-san, she will be taking over as the homeroom teacher of class 1-B as well as the english teacher." The Auburn haired women stated. "As you may all have heard, Hirasawa-san is only 16 year's old, but even so, she will be treated as an equal by the staff. Understood?"

The teachers in the office each gave an understanding nod, They were all professional's and welcomed Yui as such. They all greeted her in their own ways, a lot of the teacher's were upbeat and were happy to have someone so young as a teacher, the rest didn't care either way. It reasured Yui that none of them cared about the age difference. The principal excused herself and Yui took a seat at her new desk and began unloading her things into the desk, She already had her lession planned for her classes. The other teacher's were busy puting the final touches on the lession plan's. Yui discided to go over her's as well, and once she had fineshed and was completely satisfied with it, she looked at the clock. 6:50am, Class would be starting soon. She gathered her things and followed the rest of the teachers out who were also on their way to their classes.

Yui stopped in front of the room she'd be in charge of from now on, she took a couple of breaths and opened the door. "Good morning everyone, My name is Hirasawa Yui and I'll be your homeroom teacher from now on, I will also be filling in the position as the english teacher." She stated in a calm voice as she wrote her name on the board. "Since it's the first day, are there any questions you'd like to ask?"

A girl tword the back rose her hand, Yui remembered that the seat belonged to a student by the name os Suzuki Jun and pointed at her. "Um... Sensei? How old are you exactly?" The girl asked.

"I'm currently 16 year's old." Yui stated, she knew that the first question would be something like that. She noticed another girl raise her hand, Nakako Azusa, she thought as she pointed to the girl.

"Sensei, is it true you graduated from a University in America at the age of 14 and only just returned to Japan?" the black haired girl asked.

"Yes it is Nakano-san." The new teacher stated with a nod of the head and noticed another hand go up from a seat in the back of the room. Yui thought for a minute then nodded for them to go ahead.

"Sensei, if you graduated at the age of 14, why did you just return to Japan?" She asked.

"Ah that's a good question. My father had asked me to watch over the company he had started in America for 2 years. Which is why I have just returned." She stated, and noticed one other hand go up, She looked at her list, 'Saotome Izuki huh?' She thought and motioned for her to speak.

"Sensei, Do you have any family in our school?" Saotome-san asked giving Yui a skeptical look.

Yui gave the girl a smile and nodded her head. "Yes I do, She's my little sister, Her name is Ui, Hirasawa Ui."

"Really? Hey Ui! You were right, it was your sister who was going to be our new teacher!" The girl claimed turning to look at a burnette haired girl seated between Nakano and Suzuki-san.

Ui gave a bashful smile and waved at her sister who she hadn't seen since they were kids. Yui waved back. "Ui, I'l talk to you after school, and don't forget, while we're in school it's Sensei." Yui stated, Ui nodded her understanding. The bell rang right after and the girls gathered up their things. Ui gave her sister a quick wave before leaving the room with her friends. Soon the room was empty. 'Man, What a difference 13 years can make huh?' Yui thought as she leaned aginst the wall by the window looking out.

After 10 minutes the room began to fill again, she spotted 2 or 3 girls that were from her home room, the other girls who enetered the room were all talking amongest themselves. 'So begins day 1, huh?' The burnettet thought just as the bell rang. She could see 2 desk that had no one in them. 'Hmm... Absent or late?'

The girls quieted down and looked at their teacher whispering about how young she was, The voices died down when a girl raised her hand. Yui raised her eye brown at the girl. A second year, by the ribbion she wore, Yui knew her as the Vice-president of the Student council. "Yes Manabe-san?"

"Um.. Are we going to start class soon?" the short haired girl asked.

"Yes, Dose anyone know where the two girls who sit in those seat's are?" Yui asked and pointed at the two seats.

"Ah, Akiyama-san fainted in homeroom when one of her friends accsadently cut herself with a piece of glass. They are in the nurses office." The girl stated.

"Ah I see, Thank you... Dose anyone have any questions for me?" Yui asked, and a few hands went up, including Manabe's.

"I'm currently 16, Graduated from MIT at the age of 14, only returned to Japan recently since I had to run my father's company for 2 years." Yui stated, and all hands dropped except for the Vice-president's hand. "Yes Manabe-san?" Yui asked wondering what her question would be.

"Sensei, I was wondering if your dating someone." The second year asked. Yui went white for a second then blushed.

"N-no I'm not Manabe-san." Yui answered and was about to start the lession when the girl pushed on.

"What are your dating prefernece's? Have you dated before?" She asked clarely trying to get as much information about her as possible.

"U-umm... I have dated before yes.. as for me preferences..." Yui sighed, she knew she'd have to be honest with them, So she slammed her hands on the desk to get everyone's attention. "Listen, What I'm about to tell you never leaves this room. If another teacher walks up to me and ask me about it, I will deny it, and you WILL be in serious trouble, Do I make myself clear?" Yui asked giving the girls a hard stare, they all nodded their agreement. "Good, I perfer to date girl's, My former girlfriend, dumped me for someone else when I told her that I wanted a serious relationship. My parents know about me liking girls, I personaly don't care who knows, but that dosen't mean I'd broadcast it, and I'd probably get fired, They'd think the only reason I became a teacher at an all girl's school was to pick up girl's. For those of you who now know about it, I will take offense if you start flirting with me. Got it?" They all nodded. Yui began the lession right after.

The classroom remained quiet as Yui tought the lession, none of them needed her to go over a part to them. The way she tought made it easy for them to understand. Class ended 30 minutes later, it being a 45 minute class and the frist 15 was spent, answering the questions they asked. The girls got up to leave, 2 of them made their way over to Yui and set a book down in front of her, it was a calculus book.

"Sensei, If there any way you can show us how to do this problem?" One of the girls asked and opened the book pointing at a problem on the page. Yui wrote down the formula, and explained to them the fundamentals behind the problem in relativly simple terms. "Wow! I get it now!" the girls stated togeather, thanked Yui and ran off to their next class. The rest of the day went by simply, the student's didn't show any disrespect to their teacher or anything, but the two girls she didn't see her first period and were sapose to be in her final period never showed. School ended, and as everyone filed out of the class room leaving Yui alone, The girl who had asked Yui that insanely personal question walked in.

"You must be tired Hirasawa-sensei." Manabe-san stated.

"Not really, Did you need something?" Yui asked as she turned to face the girl.

"Not really, Just wanted to ask you something." The girl said as she leaned agisnt a desk.

"Go ahead." Yui said with a sigh.

"Why do you want to teach here if it wasn't to flirt with girls?" The short haired girl bluntly asked.

"Because my sister attenteds this school." Yui said in a Matter of fact tone.

"Your sister? What's her name?" Nodoka asked in a currious manner.

"Ui, Hirasawa Ui. Why do you want to know?" The burnette asked as she gave her student a currious glance.

"Ah, Ui-chan. I thought you might be her sister, I didn't know for sure though." Nodoka said as Yui raised an eyebrown at her.

"How do you know my sister Manabe-san?" Yui asked as she erased the board.

"I'm her childhood friend, We grew up in the same neighborhood and played togeather when we were kids." She stated matter of factly.

"I see. Thank you for taking good care of my sister." Yui said with a bow.

"No no, its more like ui has been taking care of me. Even though she's younger than me, she has pretty much looked out for me since we were younger. Weather it was school or bullies. She even cooked meals for me when my parents got home to late." The girl stated.

"It's good to know that my sister has such a good friend." Yui said causing the girl to blush, but she didn't know why.

"W-well... we arn't really friends..." The girl said shyly.

"Oh?" Yui said just before Ui opened the door and walked in.

"Hi Onee-chan! It's good to see you!" Ui said and hugged her sister.

"It's good to see you to Ui." She said as she returned the hug. "Manabe-san was just talking to me about you." Yui said with a smirk.

"O-oh... really?" Ui said in a worried tone.

"Mhm, I'm glad you've found someone who loves you Ui." the older hirasawa said while giving her sister a sincear smile.

"Thank's Onee-chan." the younger Hirasawa said with a blush.

"No thank you's nessacary, so long as she takes care of you I don't have a problem with her. Now I just have to find myself a girlfriend." Yui said with a sigh causing Ui and Manabe to laugh softly.

"I'm sure there will be a girl that you'll like Onee-chan. Well me and Nodoka have a date today so I'll see you later!" Ui stated and dragged her girlfriend out of the room, both waving as they left.

Yui sighed and looked through her books. "A girlfriend huh...? Easyier said than done." Was Yui's last words before grabbing her matieral and leaving the classroom. After stopping by the teacher's office to drop her things off and sort through some paper's she discided to head home. After saying bye to the other teacher's who were still there she left the office and then the building.

-Front of the school-

Yui looked back at the school one more time before turning and walking down the road. Little did she know that she was beind followed. After walking a few blocks she heard something and turned around only to see two girls. "Hey" The shorter one said. "Isn't it a bit dangeruous for kids to be out this late?"

"I don't know, Is it little girl?" yui said in a calm manner. After all, she had beenn forced to take self defense classes over sea's. The girl's grin turned into a frown.

"Do you think your in a position to speak to us like that?" The taller girl said and stepped into the light.

"Why yes, yes I am, Akiyama-san." Yui stated shocking both girls.

"How do you know her name?" The shorter girl asked as she stepped into the light.

"From the schools student records that has all the student's name's and picture's Tainaka-san." Yui said shifting her gaze between the girls.

"How'd you get that?" Akiyama asked.

"Well... considering I'm a teacher of the school, its only natural that I have something like that." Yui stated and walked up to the girls who were now nervious. "Now would you mind telling me why two students are out late at night on a school night? Or should I ask what you were gonna do before I said your names?" Yui asked crossing her arms. she could see the girls slowly back up. "You could either talk to me here or I can go talk to your parents." She said causing the girls to stop.

Both girls sighed, they knew they'd lost. "We were gonna steal your money, we wern't planning on hurting you or anything, and as for our parents... we live in a shared apartment, our parents don't want anything to do with us. As for being out this late... well, we got bored and didn't want to stay there." Tainaka said while lowing her head.

"I see, Come on then, you girl's seem hungry. I bet you haven't had a home cooked meal in months." Yui asid as she turned around heading to her house. Both girl's looked at each other then quickly cought up to her. After 10 minutes of walking the girl known has Tainaka Spoke up. "Umm... by the way, What's your name?" she asked.

"Come to class tomarrow and you'll find out." Yui said and looked back smirking at them. Akiyama blushed where as Tainaka seem annoyed at the answer she received. After walking for another 20 minutes they finaly arrived at yui's house. both girl's looked at the house in shock. Yui owned her own 3 bedroom house.

"Sensei, you don't look any older than us, how do you have a house? Actually... How are you a teacher?" Akiyama asked.

"Your right, I'm currently 16 years old. As for the house, My parent's gave it to me as a gift for returning from America, I graduated MIT at the age of 14. Because I had to run my fathers company in America for 2 year I only just got back into Japan a week ago." Yui stated and unlocked the door. "Go ahead and make yourselves at home, If your ever bored at your place feel free to stop by, I'd rather you come here than loiter around the street's looking for someone to steal from."

"W-well... we only steal so we could feed ourselves. Our parent's only pay for the apartment, and they won't allow us to work." The shorter girl said.

"I see... Well I have to go see your parent's anyway since I have to do a Home visit to introduce myself. So I'll need you girls to come along, We can head there tomarrow after school." Yui said as she sat her stuff on the table.

"Do we really have to come?... Our parents will only get onto us for being lesbi-... oops..." Tainaka said and cast her eyes downward while Akiyama Glared at her.

"I see, So you girl's are a couple?" yui asked as she entered the kitchen.

"No, we use to be but broke up when we realised we only saw each other as friends, Your not gonna lecure us about it are you?" Akiyama asked with a groan.

"No, I'm actually gay myself, And as I told the other's in your class, If you start flirting with me, I will not be happy. If the other teacher's found out, I would most likly end up being fired, Though I'd deny it if they asked." Yui stated as she pulled out some pot's and pan's along with a few ingrediant's.

Both girls were shocked to find out that their teacher was gay, but didn't want to press it further and agreed with her. Akiyama looked a little disapointed that she couldn't flirt with her. 'This sucks. She's pretty cute.' The black haired girl thought.

Tainaka looked like she didn't care either way but was staring at her curriously. "Hey Sensei, you sorta remind me of our new guitarist." She stated.

"Oh really? What's her name?" Yui asked as she put the fineshing touches on their dinner and set 3 plates at the table.

"Hirasawa Ui. She joined a band me and Mio made last year, though we were a person short, they allowed us to use one of the Music room on the 3rd floor for pratice. We're looking for an advisor. Would you be willing to accept?" Tainaka asked hopefully.

"Sure, Anything to help my little sister, Dinner is done by the way." Yui stated with a smile.

"Your sister?" Akiyama asked as she and her friend sat at the table. She wanted to know more about the girl she found attractive.

"Ui is my younger sister. She'd probably be graduated from collage by now as well if she went to America." Yui stated and put her hands togeather, as did the other girls.

"Itadakimas!" the girls stated at the same time and ate in silence. After the meal was over and the dishes were cleaned Akiyama took the opertunity to ask Yui a question.

"So Hirasawa-sensei, Do you own a car?" The black-haired girl asked, now that her last name was obvious.

"I do own a car, But I have to get my drivers licecnse first. I had one in America, but since I'm back in Japan I have to go get a new one." Yui explained with a hint of frustration. "I hated the drivers test, I hope they don't think I'm an idiot here to." She continued with a sigh.

"Adult's always think people younger than them are stupid." Tainaka stated.

"True enough, and since I said you can come over here whenever you wanted, I'd take it you'll be over here oftan?" Yui asked.

"Most likely, out place has nothing in it, not even cable." The shorter girl stated as she sat on the couch.

"Then call me Yui when your over here, I've heard my last name way to much over the past two years." Their teacher offered as she sat in one of the chairs to the side of the couch.

"Alright, then you can call me Ritsu, or Ricchan if you perfer." The burnette stated.

"And you can call me Mio. I mean... if you want to." The ravened haired girl said with a blush, which did not go un-noticed by Yui, but didn't say anything. Ritsu either didn't notice, or showed no signs that she cared if she did.

"you girl's are welcome to stay the night if you want, there are two extra bedroom's upstairs." Yui said as she stood.

"Are you sure that, that's okay?" The shorter girl asked.

"Yea, I mean, What type of teacher would I be if I sent two girls home at night? A bad one if you ask me. Now get to bed, I won't have you girls skip my class again tomarrow." yui stated and walked upstairs followed by the two girls.

"Where do we sleep?" Ritsu asked.

"The room's are at the end of the hall way, the bathroom is downstairs past the kitchen. Do either of you have any questions?" Yui asked as she looked between the two.

"No we're fine." The shorter of the two stated and walked down the hallway with Mio following both entering a different room.

After they we're gone Yui sighed, 'Welp, guess I'll have to talk to their parents. If they won't take care of their daughters then I'll have to help them out.' She thought then entered her room changed into her pajama's and went to sleep. 


End file.
